Do Dreams Come True?
by Carina Cassiopeia Lestrange
Summary: There are 13 Royal families. The Santanov family is one of the most powerful. Rose is a Royal Moroi. She is the second last Santanov.  full summary inside
1. Summary

Rose Santanov is a Royal Moroi, one of the 13 Royal families. Only she and her younger sister Nicole remain. Rose's family died in a plane crash on their way back to court. Rose and her sister now live with Rose's best friend Vasilisa Dragomir and her family. Rose, Lissa and their friends all attend 's Academy, where they study to find out more about their rare specialization in Spirit. But with Strigoi lurking in the shadows will Rose ever truly be happy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA Richelle Mead does**

**This is my first story so could you guys go easy on me.**

We were on the Dragomir private jet on our way back to 's Academy. I was sitting next to my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir. Next to mine hers is the smallest Royal family remaining with only herself, her parents, and her brother Andre. My family is the smallest with only my sister Nicole and myself Princess Rosemarie Santanov remaining. It's depressing to think that just days after my father had been crowned King the plane he and my mother were on crashed, leaving me with the title resting on my shoulders. Sure I was already Princess before the accident but now I have to take care of Nicole and uphold the family name. For a long time the Royal council depended heavily upon my family. Next year when I turn 18 I'll be able to take my rightful spot on the council with Andre. Andre now has the title of Prince, because when my parents died his father was elected our new King. Don't get me wrong Eric Dragomir is a wonderful King, I just wish my parents didn't have to die for him to be elected. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a soft thud. I opened my eyes to see Andre sprawled on the floor next to my seat.

"What are you doing down there?" I whispered to him.

"I was coming to talk to you because I saw you were the only one awake besides the guardians, but their no fun to talk too. But on the way down the aisle I didn't see that Mason's foot was sticking out, and I tripped over it." He told me. I couldn't help myself his disgruntled face was just too priceless and I started cracking up.

"Ok so nice of you to laugh at the guy who injured himself on his way to save you from boredom." He joked. I just smiled innocently up at him. Once he had gotten off the floor we made our way to the front of the plane full of alert guardians. Before we sat down he went and grabbed 2 from the fridge. I was about to ask how he knew it was my favourite but I decided that since I lived at their house over the summer he would know. I saw him squeeze his eyes shut and rub his forehead.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" I asked him

"I must have because it really hurts." He told me. I automatically reached my hand to his forehead to heal it. I saw that he was about to protest but decided against it. That made sense because he knows how the darkness can affect Lissa and I but it doesn't matter as much seeing as we are both bonded with someone.

"Thank you," he told me when I was done. I just nodded my head. Just then my eyelids started to droop from the use of Spirit and the fact that it's so late. Andre was staring at me so I know he didn't miss it.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"I don't want to have the nightmares," I said quietly while tears sprung into my eyes. Recently I've been having nightmares about my parents deaths.

"I'll wake you if you do," he told me.

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded his head. With that he put his arm around me, and as I rested my head on his shoulder I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow u guys rock I got 4 reviews in the first ½ hour this story was up**

**I'll try to post again tomorrow**

**Even though reviews aren't needed they do make me happy and wanted to update faster.**

**Once again I don't own VA Richelle Mead does.**

I was sitting in the back of a plane. Looking around I saw a bunch of guardians, and closer to the front sat my parents. I knew right then that this was one of my nightmares. I started screaming hoping that in real life I would react so that someone would wake me up. Sure enough someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to jade green ones staring at me in pain and fear in them.

"Rose?" Andre asked uncertainly.

"Are you ok?" Right then I started crying. Andre wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. I heard footsteps running down the aisle and suddenly Mason was in front of me.

"Rose what's wrong? Was it another one of the dreams?" Mason asked me. I just nodded. He tried to take me from Andre's arms, but I held on. Right now for some reason I needed Andre. I figured he would understand. Just then I saw Mason glaring at the fact Andre still has his arms wrapped around me. I have always known that Mason likes me and I had tried but I just didn't feel the same way. But right now I realized Mason more than just liked me, he loves me. That makes me feel really guilty about not being able to return his feelings.

"I'll be right back," Mason told me gently. Then with another glare for Andre he left.

"Wow. I thought Mason and I were pretty good friends." Andre told me after Mason had left.

"I think he's just jealous, "I explained to him. We stopped talking then because Mason had returned with a bottle of water and Lissa. He handed me the bottle.

"Drink," he ordered, but my hands were still shaking so badly I could barely hold the bottle let alone open it. Andre took the bottle and opened it. He then guided it to my lips and I took a drink. I turned my head slightly and he took the bottle away and recapped it. He then tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him. I saw Lissa smile too, glad that he was being so kind and gentle. Mason. Well Mason just continued to glare at him. I looked at Lissa and smiled. She wasn't fooled though.

"It was another one of your dreams again wasn't it?" She asked. I nodded. Andre got up then and gave his sister his seat. He sat on the armrest for my chair still holding my hand. Lissa was holding the other one.

"It was just a dream Rose, only a dream." Her voice was soft and soothing, it helped me calm down. I saw Mason relax slightly now that I was calm, but I could still see some tension. Probably because Andre's around. While I was thinking that I got an amazing idea.

"Liss?" I asked.

"Ya?" She asked kindly.

"Would you use compulsion on me so I stop having the dreams?" I asked her.

"We can try, but remember Rose, since you're a Spirit user too it won't last long and your own compulsion will try to fight it," she told me. I nodded. She looked me in the eye and started talking in a soft voice. I could hardly hear what she was saying all I knew was that the leftover memories from the old dreams were fading. Just like that it was done.

"Thanks," I said softly. She just smiled. I knew that no matter what she would have done that for me, just like I would do it for her. I then noticed that sometime during the compulsion Eddie had joined us. He was probably wondering why she had been using it. The pilot came over the intercom then telling us we would be landing soon, and to return to our seats. Lissa and I got up to head back to our own seats. I smiled and thanked Andre then went to the back of the plane with Lissa. Eddie and Mason followed us stopping at their own seats.

The plane touched down shortly afterwards. I was slightly scared to be going back to 's. This would be my first day back since my parents died at the beginning of the summer. I felt bad enough about their deaths without others sucking up saying that their sorry when their probably not. It was almost like Lissa sensed what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Rose," she told me.

"You have me, Andre and the King on your side. It will be okay." For some reason even though I already knew that hearing her say it made me feel a lot better about getting off this plane.


	4. Chapter 3

When we were all clear to leave the jet the guardians left first making sure there were no strigoi lurking, even though we had landed on the school's airstrip inside the wards. When they gave the all clear Lissa and I grabbed our carry-ons and suitcases. When I reached the bottom of the steps Mason took my bags while Dimitri followed silently behind me. I saw Christian take Lissa's bags and take them to the SUV's waiting to take us to the main part of campus. Lissa, Mia Rinaldi, our other best friend, and I all piled into the back seat of one SUV. Christian, Eddie, and Mason sat in the middle, while Andre sat in the passenger seat beside Dimitri. The rest of the guardians followed in the SUV behind us with the luggage. Nicole and Mason's little brother Kevin rode in that SUV as well.

On the ride from the airstrip to the centre of the Academy Lissa, Mia, and I talked about how we would be sharing a room where we each had our own bedroom while we shared a mini kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. We are the only ones on campus besides Andre and Christian who have one. The fact that it's just three of us for one bathroom isn't horrible because when we lived in the regular dorms, one whole floor had to share a bathroom. When you're on the same floor as Camille Conta, and Abby Badica they are always in front of the mirror. We only got these rooms because when your best friends' father is King people generally do what you say.

When the SUV stopped, instead of waiting for our luggage the three of us ran up to our room. We have the entire top floor to ourselves! When we entered the first thing I saw was a nice cream coloured room with a sofa, a few chairs, a coffee table, a huge T.V, and an expensive looking stereo. What caught my eye the most was the huge darkly tinted window with a gorgeous view of the forest and the lake. Next I looked at the kitchen. It was large, and all marble and stainless steel. It has a fridge, a microwave, a stove, and a large table in the corner.

After we had finished with the main rooms we moved on to what I was dying to see. The bedrooms. The first bedroom in the hall was Mia's. It was painted a gorgeous royal blue. The hardwood is a light colour that matched the rest of the furnishings. She has a 30 inch HDTV on the wall across from her bed. On the far side of the room was a huge walk-in closet. My room was next to Mia's. It's painted gold, and my floor and furnishings are a dark chocolate brown. My bedding and everything else was a gorgeous purple. The rest of my room is set up the same as Mia's except I have the Santanov family crest painted over my headboard. Lissa's room was next. Her room is the exact same as mine except she has the Dragomir crest on her wall. I then noticed that our rooms are painted according to our specialization and favourite colour. Mia specialized in water so her room is blue, which also is her favourite colour. Lissa and I specialized in spirit so our rooms are gold and purple is our favourite colour.

The final stop on our tour is the bathroom. All I could think when I walked in was that it is huge. It has a vanity with three glass bowl sinks facing a wall of mirrors. A toilet, a marble Vichy shower, and a Jacuzzi tub. The bathroom brought all of us together in one place. The walls are painted purple, all of the taps, chandeliers, and hooks are gold. While the towels are in every shade of blue imaginable.

When we were done exploring our rooms we brought our luggage up, and walked over to the male moroi dorms next door.

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys u are amazing**

**I'll try to update tomorrow but I have double skating so we'll see**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ur guyes reviews are amazing**

**I'm posting this chapter tonight incase I can't get one out tomorrow**

"So how much you wanna bet that both Andre and Christian's rooms will be painted red to represent fire?" I asked Lissa and Mia on our way up to the top floor of the male moroi dorms. This floor similar to ours is shared by Andre and Christian. Lissa just laughed.

"I'm not going to bet you because I know your going to be right," she told me. When we got to their door we didn't even bother knocking. We just walked right in. I noticed the guys living room is the same as ours just in darker colours. As we closed the door Christian walked out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. He gave Lissa a kiss, Mia a smile, and he just scowled at me. I rolled my eyes. Christian and I just don't get along. Probably because were always snapping at each other.

"So Sparky you gonna show us around?" I asked.

"Sure thing Rosie," he shot back smirking at me. We followed him to the first door in the hall. We all stepped inside. I saw that I was right, it was painted red. Everything else was red as well. I knew this was Christian's room because of the Ozera family crest on the wall. The next door was a bathroom which is the same as ours but done in red and black with only two sinks. The last room in the hall was Andre's. For some reason I'm nervous about entering. We walked in quietly. What I saw didn't surprise me. It was red with black bedding and the Dragomir crest on the wall. Andre looked up from what he had been doing on his laptop and smiled.

"Hey guys. I was just talking to Mason and Eddie, they were getting worried because none of you were answering your phones," Andre told us.

"I forgot mine in my room," Lissa told us.

"So did I," Mia added. I dug through my purse for my blackberry, and saw that I had three missed calls, and five texts. I deleted the calls then went through the texts. They were all from Mason except two. One was Eddie and one was Andre. They all said the same thing 'where are you?'

"Ok, ya they've been trying to reach us for a while, but I guess we were a bit distracted by our rooms," I told them. I then sent Mason a message through the bond telling him where we were and to come hang with us. I wonder why he didn't just slip into my head to find out where I am. Maybe I'm unconsciously blocking him.

"They're on their way over," I told everyone. We all went and sat down in the living room waiting for them to show up. Christian sat in one of the armchairs with Lissa sitting on his lap. Mia took the other arm chair, so Andre and I sat next to each other on the couch. When they showed up Mason sat on my other side while Eddie sat at Mia's feet. I smiled because those two make such a good couple. While everyone else decided what movie to watch, I got up to make some popcorn. Andre stood up to help me and I saw anger pass through Mason's eyes. When I was putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave I could feel Andre's eyes following me. Once I pressed the start button I turned around, shocked to find Andre standing right behind me.

I didn't even have time to say anything because his arms wrapped around my waist and he leaned down to kiss me. First all I could be was shocked, then that slowly dissolved and I started kissing him back. All I could feel were pleasure and happiness. I had wanted to do this for a while. I had kissed many guys before, but none of them felt as right as this kiss I was sharing with Andre.

A loud beeping noise broke us apart. I looked around then realized it was the microwave saying the popcorn is done. I put the popcorn in a bowl and took it out to the others. Andre came in a few moments later with some drinks. As he passed Mason, he received one of his angry death glares. All I could think was 'fuck Mason felt everything I felt in there.' I looked down at my hands embarrassed. Then a new thought came to mind. I am falling in love with Andre Dragomir. My best friends brother.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated the last few days**

**Thursday was horrible I was stuck with like 20 skaters landing triples and me going fml**

**Yesterday I would have updated but my best friend came over and I only see her like 4 times a year**

**Anyway here is chapter 5**

On the way back to our room I was thinking about how mad Mason is. During the movie he wouldn't look at me. Then when I tried to say goodnight he just walked away. I think he's being childish about it. I mean he knows I don't feel the same way about him, but I still feel bad. When we got back to our place I went straight to my room, turned on my ipod, and flopped on my bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door, and Lissa walked in. I turned off my music.

"Can we talk?" She asked me.

"Sure Liss, what's up?" I could tell by her aura that she's happy, shocked, confused, and excited.

"Well I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and ask it. Do you like Andre?" She asked. I was shocked, how did she figure it out?

"It really wasn't that hard. On the plane both your auras had some pink in them. Then when you were in the kitchen Mason looked like he wanted to kill somebody. Then when you and Andre came out of the kitchen both of your auras were glowing pink and red," she told me.

"So do you?" She asked again. I nodded. She clapped her hands and squealed.

"Oh my god this is great. I'm so happy for you guys," she gushed.

"Wait Liss your ok with this?" I asked her.

"Of course, you're my best friend and he's my brother. I want you guys to be happy. Actually your already happy. You guys are just like Christian and I. This is great, I mean now you'll be my sister for real," she exclaimed.

"Woah Liss calm down. I mean we haven't even officially started dating and you're already picking out wedding colours. Why don't we see how tomorrow goes first, and then you can start being all happy. Ok?" I asked her.

"Fine," she sighed, "but this is just so exciting."

"I know, I really hope this works out," I told her.

"It will, and then you guys can get married, and have kids because my brother has enough Santanov blood to continue your line. This is going to be great. You can buy a house next to Christian and I, and our kids can grow up playing together," she gushed.

"Wow Liss, I mean marriage, kids, and houses. Aren't you rushing a bit too far into the future?" I joked

"I mean come on were not even 18 yet and Andre just turned 19 two weeks ago. Maybe in a few years. Ok?"

"Fine ruin my amazing plans," she joked.

"Hey, I need to run to the feeders, you wanna come?" I asked her.

"Ya I haven't been since yesterday morning" on the walk over we talked about clothes, and how we would probably be the only 2 in our elemental class, since we're the only spirit users at the school. Once we were done with the feeders, I grabbed an apple while she grabbed a banana. When we got back to the room I went and took a shower. I'll have to thank Lissa's dad for that shower its amazing. When I was done I put on a pair of purple sleep pants with black plaid lines, with a black tank top, and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

On my way down to breakfast the next day, I was staring at the moon thinking about what Lissa had said last night. She had painted an amazing future with Andre that I would love to come true. When I walked into the dining hall all the conversations stopped. Everyone stared and started whispering to each other. I ignored them and went to grab a yogurt. On my way to the table where Lissa and Christian were already sitting I saw Jesse Zeklos, Camille Conta, and Abby Badica looking at me with sympathy in their eyes, but when I examined their auras I could tell they're lying. That didn't surprise me, they're from the lower ranking Royal families. They would do anything to get close to higher up Royals like the Santanov's, the Dragomir's, the Ivashkov's, and the Voda's meaning they would be trying to get close to Lissa, Andre, and I. Maybe even Christian since they Ozera's are pretty powerful and he's no longer an outcast.

When I sat down I saw Mason, Eddie, and Andre walk in. my heart sped up when I saw Andre. I saw Lissa smile and I knew she was reading our auras. I could tell Andre was going to sit next to me but Mason had sped up and taken the seat. Andre looked sad but just took the seat across from me. I smiled at him and he held his hand out to me. I knew right away what he wanted. He wanted to say something that he didn't want the others to know yet. It's one of my spirit abilities. I can see the thoughts people want me to by touching their hand. I quickly blocked Mason and touched his hand.

I was overwhelmed with what hit me. All I could feel was love. Love for Lissa and his family, but most of all love for me. All I could do was smile. I then did something that could make this even better, I tried projecting my thoughts to him. 'Where does this leave us.' I asked him. He just smiled and sent back, 'this means whatever you want it to be.' I played the kiss in my head to show him where we stand. I dropped his hand and the block with a grin on my face. The same grin was mirrored on his face. Lissa was already explaining to a confused Christian because Eddie and Mason already knew from the bonds. I looked up in time to see Mason storm out of the hall. Eddie smiled at me then ran after his best friend.

Right then the bell rang. We all have our Elemental classes. Even though Andre already graduated he still goes to practice offensive magic with Christian. We walked hand in hand down the hallway with Liss and Pyro following. When we got to the fire classroom I gave him a hug and a quick kiss before Liss and I continued down the hallway to the spirit classroom.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Liss asked me.

"Well he sent me all these loving thoughts, then I was able to send him a question and we decided that were gonna start dating." I told her

"Ok you have to teach me how to do this talking in your head thing, it sounds like so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"Ok I'll teach you how to talk in heads if you teach me how to project." I told her. She has the ability to project herself somewhere she's not and be able to talk while there.

"Deal," she told me as we walked through the door.


	8. AN so sorry

I'm very sorry to be doing this. I know I hate when others do it but unfortunately I'm abandoning this story. I'd say that school I just too hard to continue it which is true but in reality I've just lost the inspiration for it. If anyone wants to adopt it just let me know but other wise I'll be deleting it in January.

Again really sorry, thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited, and reviewed. It meant a lot to me.

xoxo

- Rosie


End file.
